theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gossamer
Gossamer is Witch Lezah's shy and nerdy son; while he may be an eight-foot-tall monster, he is an awkward yet sweet nine year old in middle school. Info Gossamer is a towering orange fur monster, he has long arms, giant feet, purple eyelids and his fingernails look like the Candy Teeth given out on halloween, befitting considering everything in his house, himself included is halloween influenced. Personality Despite being an eight-foot-tall monster, Gossamer is very shy, yet a sweet middle-schooler. He is very polite, and has been raised well. Despite being by very awkward and nerd, Gossamer has a good heart, and is always kind to others. Gossamer has an excellent quality of singing September in the Rain. In "Monster Talent", it was revealed that Gossamer has a habit of saying the word "sorry". He is often misunderstood, for when he called his mom a witch, she took it in an offensive way. In The Looney Tunes Show He first appears in Monster Talent, where he is instructed by Daffy Duck to be less nerdy after Daffy sees children bullying him by kicking him, calling him a monster, and putting "Kick Me" signs on his back. The first thing he is taught is how to wrestle. Daffy then informs him that he should do something cool in the school talent show. Gossamer says he wants to sing constantly, though Daffy teaches him to do other things than sing. He is first taught how to dance, though Daffy tells him that he cannot dance well. He is later taught how to juggle chainsaws that are lit on fire, but before he can try, the chainsaws catch the house on fire, much to Bugs' dismay. Later at the talent show, Daffy tells him to do something with scorpions, though he would rather sing a song, September in the Rain. Everyone started to clap at him and he felt better. At the end of the episode, he soon befriends all of the children at school. On Sora's Team When Julia Laforeze, and Sora were visiting Gossamer's world, he wanted to make friends with them, but Maleficent tricked him by pretending to be a viscous EVIL monster, but just before Gossamer got hurt in a fight, he tripped and Sora and Julia noticed that Gossamer was a kid, by listening to his voice. Gossamer volunteered to help and become friends with the two. When Sora, Gossamer, and Julia received a message from Yasmina, who said she knows where the Keyhole might be, and as everyone met up, all of Gossamer's other friends were with some of the team members. But when something felt wrong, Akua Shuzen appeared and Sora, Riku, Moka, Bugs, and Marceline began to engage to a showdown. It lasted about 102 sec, and then Gossamer and his friends wanted to join to help stop their world from being destroyed by True Organization XIII, and become heroes. Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Kids Category:Pranksters Category:Pre-Teens Category:School students Category:Monsters Category:Sons Category:Creatures Category:Comedy characters Category:Singers Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that turned into animals Category:Neutral characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters